The Legend Of Zelda: The New Generation
by Multusvalde
Summary: Blake is an ordinary teenager, but when he finds a piece of the legendary Triforce, his whole world is turned upside down, and he embarks on an adventure he'll never forget... Rated T for fighting
1. Prologue

**(Author's note: This is my first fan fiction, so please don't go so hard on me if I stuff up.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "**_**The Legend Of Zelda"**_**.**

**Chapter 1: PROLOGUE**

Millions of years ago, there was a land called Hyrule. It was a peaceful kingdom, but occasionally a dark, immortal villain would attempt conquest over the land and retrieve the entire Triforce; a sacred treasure left behind by the goddesses who made Hyrule. He was always stopped, however, by a young boy wielding a sword and shield.

Then one day, the villain attacked Hyrule once again, but this time, a hero did not appear. The gods flooded Hyrule and told the survivors to live on the mountains which had become islands in the middle of the Great Sea; what we know call the Pacific Ocean.

After another hundred years, the waters dropped, and land appeared again, and the Hyrulians began to colonise the rest of the Earth. The world as we know it today began to form.

However, due to global warming, the area where Hyrule had onced been flooded once again, and the islands we know as Polynesia emerged.

**Ok, ok. I know this chapter was very short, but it is only a prologue. The actuel chapters in the story will be a bit (or a lot) longer than this was. Please R&R! Constructive criticism is good, but flames are bad. Thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own "**_**The Legend Of Zelda"**_**or any "**_**Super Mario**_**" songs.**

**Chapter 1**

"What are you doing these holidays?" asked Matthew, a dear friend to Blake. "I don't know. I think we might be going to Polynesia." Blake replied. Blake was a teenager, with scruffy hair. He hated school, and was glad it was over for the year. They started the long walk through the busy streets of Melbourne, Australia. They were heading to Blake's parent's apartment and intended to play games all night (and possibly morning) long. "Wow! Polynesia? That means you'll have this S&E assignment in the bag!" exclaimed Matthew. Blake sighed. He hated getting assignments over the holidays, although it was true. Their S&E assignment WAS all about Polynesia.

Once they got to Blake's joint, his mother instantly told them that they weren't allowed to play games until after 7:00 pm, so they just hung out in Blake's room for a while. "I've always wanted to go to Polynesia" Matthew said. "There are so many legends associated with it! Have you ever heard the legend of the "Hero Of Time"? Matthew began reciting the legend to me for about the 500th time this week. Matthew was really into myths and legends, although Blake didn't believe any of them. Matthew kept telling Blake that the piece of gold he had found in a mine and kept (it was now displayed proudly on his shelf) was a fragment of one of the pieces of the Triforce, a mythical object from Matthew's favourite legends: Hyrulian ones. Blake never really listened to his friend ranting on about these, but he never called them stupid or whatever. They were too close.

**1 WEEK LATER**

Plane trips only meant one thing to Blake: 3 hours of endless gaming. Unfortunately, his earphones fell out of his 3DS at one point, and the _Super Mario_ theme came out at full volume, causing the system to be confiscated for the entire holiday by none other than his mum.

The weeks went by quickly, visiting Easter Island, Tahiti, Hawaii and everything in between. Then at one point, Blake's family went on a tour inside a cave in Tahiti, where Blake found another piece of gold. This was the 7th piece he had found that holiday, and was astounded that night to find that all of them fitted together like a puzzle. Only one piece was missing. Brian just presumed that they weren't gold at all, and that everyone in the Polynesian triangle was collecting them and that a lot of people were simply dropping them.

**Well, that's another chapter down! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Please R&R. Constructive criticism is good. Flames are bad. **


	3. Chapter 2

**WOW! Someone actually favourite my story! Thanks CrimsonLaurana! It's nice knowing that at least one person likes your story... :D**

The school holidays went far too quickly for Blake's liking, but there he was, standing in front of Melbourne High's tall gates, and wishing he never left home that morning. At recess, he showed Matthew one of the golden "collectables" he had found in Polynesia, and Matthew nearly dropped it in shock. "IT'S ANOTHER PIECE OF THE TRIFORCE!" he screams so loudly that even the teachers all look up to see what the heck was going on. Everyone in the courtyard stares at them. "Like to yell that a bit louder?" Blake sarcastically asks.

When everybody moves on and stops staring at them, Matthew drags Blake into a more private spot and tries to tell him. "Dude, it's another piece of the Triforce! Not a whole piece, but a small piece of a larger one. It looks just like my piece..." Matthew starts ranting on and on, and begins to recite the legend of the "Hero of Time" yet again. Blake finally cracked. "Look, I was hoping you would tell me what it was. It's not a piece of the Triforce! I found seven of these things! If it was such an old and sacred object, would I have been able to find them?" Blake yells. Upon hearing "I found seven of them..." Matthew faints.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the globe in an underground fortress, two figures are speaking. "Have you found them yet?" the first figure asks. "Well, not exactly, my lord. We have traced all eight pieces of the Triforce of Courage, but as they are broken up, their energy signatures are not powerful enough for us to track them down exactly. But we do know the general area" the second figure, clearly the servant, finished. "Where are they?" asked the first figure, the leader. "They are in Melbourne, Australia, my lord"

That night, Matthew went to Blake's house for yet another sleepover. Blake wanted to play games all night, but Matthew had other ideas. "I'm telling you, it will fit." Matthew insisted. He had bought his piece of gold and was trying to convince Blake to let him put what he fought was a whole piece of Triforce together. "Fine, whatever! It won't work anyway." Blake finally gave in. At that exact moment, there was a blinding flash, and Matthew found himself holding a golden triangle in his hands. He then faints. Blake's mum walks in, shouts at them for playing with the lights, and demands that she takes Matthew home, ruining Blake's plans for the night. His mum picks Matthew up, throws him in the car and drives off. She figured that Blake could give him his bags the following day at school. Blake picks up the triangle, puts it on his shelf and goes to sleep.

**The first two chapters (plus the prologue) may have been kinda boring, but the excitement is going to ramp straight up soon! Thanks for reading so far! Please R&R. Constructive criticism is good. Flames are bad. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I forgot to tell you last chapter that Melbourne High isn't a real school. Just thought you ought to know.**

Blake woke up. He was very tired. He had searing pains in his hand all night, and didn't even know why. He looked up, and saw that the golden triangle wasn't on his shelf. He figured his mum took it. Last time he had a piece of gold or something else that was valuable, his mum took and told him that it was stolen. He didn't really like the triangle anyway. He shrugged and got ready for school.

Blake was hanging around his homeroom, waiting for the bell to go, when he saw her. She had blonde hair, and brown eyes. She was on the other side of the courtyard, yet he could still see her clearly. She flicked her hair. Blake officially had a crush on her. He started heading towards her, but there were so many girls around her that he couldn't get to her. He heard things like "She's the new girl" and "She seems nice" and stuff like that. The bell then rung and everyone went their separate ways.

At recess, there was a huge crowd watching something in the middle of the courtyard. Most of the spectators were the troublemakers of the school. "Oh no" Blake muttered to himself. He rushed to the crowd. When he got closer, he saw that the school bully, Ozzy, and his gang were beating up someone. Upon further inspection, he saw the victim was... the girl from before. "Give the new kid what she deserves!" someone yelled. Blake instantly knocked him out. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "Let her go" Blake simply said. "Why?" Ozzy questioned. "Because I highly doubt that you want to have the same fate as this kid" Blake gestured to the kid he knocked out. "You want me to stop? Then stop me!" Ozzy yelled. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" the crowd chanted. Ozzy pulled out his metal ruler and swung at Blake. Blake simply kicked him in the kneecap, snatched his ruler and smacked him in the side of the head. Insta-KO! The crowd walked off, disappointed that there was no more fighting.

I ran over to the girl and helped her up. "Thank you" she said. "My pleasure" Blake replied. "I am Akira. Pleased to meet you." The girl, now known as Akira, stated. "I...ummmmm...ahhhhhhhhhhh..." Blake was getting really nervous. Excluding family, this was the longest he had ever talked with a girl before. "Can I have your name please?" she asked. "Oh? Umm... I...uhhhhhhh... My name is Blake". Ok, now Blake was getting REALLY nervous. It was then that he realised how beautiful she was. She wore (what looked like) expensive jewellery, consisting of a golden necklace and a matching ring. "Well, I better get to class. See you around Blake!" she called. "Ummmmm... Yeah. See ya!"

**Ok, I just want to this straight. THIS IS NOT TURNING INTO A ROMANCE STORY! (Semi-Spoiler alert: Akira is an important part of the story later on.)**

**Well that's all I have to say for this chapter! Please R&R. Constructive criticism is good. Flames are bad. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I've really got nothing to say at the moment. But if I'm writing this stuff here, then I do have something to say right? T_T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "**_**The Legend Of Zelda**_**".**

Akira made the long journey on foot from Melbourne High to St. Kilda, where she caught the bus all the way home, in the countryside, far away from the urban streets of Melbourne. When she got home, she put her golden necklace and matching ring in its glass case. Not to be taken out again for years. She was very disappointed that her new school banned all sorts of jewellery. Is that why Ozzy's gang beat her up today?

"My lord, we have an update of the whereabouts of the other two pieces of the Triforce" and guard said in an underground fortress, bowing before his master. "Are the pieces still in Melbourne?" the master asked. "Yes, but the entire Triforce of courage has been claimed, and we've detected the exact location of the Triforce of wisdom, which has only been split into two parts, my lord". "WHAT! WHO HAS THE TRIFORCE OF COURAGE? AND WHERE ARE THE WISDOM PIECES?" bellowed the master. The servant, clearly shaking, replied "We do not know who has claimed the entire Triforce of courage, but the two pieces of the Triforce of courage lie in the countryside near Melbourne, Australia, where the pieces of the Triforce of courage were last detected". The master pondered for a moment. "We must infiltrate Melbourne, but we must not be detected. Find these wisdom pieces, and bring the beholder of the Triforce of courage to me. I will slay him myself!" the leader commanded.

Ozzy and his gang were wondering around the Melbourne countryside. Ozzy, and the rest of his gang, also lived in the Melbourne countryside, in the same neighbourhood as Akira, in fact. Suddenly, a purple cloud arose from the ground, noticed the boys, and begun to run when Ozzy tackled him and asked "Wait! How did you appear suddenly like that? Are you and sorcerer or something? Can you help us get rid of a foreigner from our school? Can we do you a favour to make you do what I just asked you to do?". The cloud morphed into a knight (not a good one) and asked "Are you willing to do someone's bidding just to get rid of this foreigner?" it asked. "Ummmmm... yeah... YEAH! Of course!" he replied. The knight then whispered "Twinrova, we have volunteers".

The next morning, Akira looked up from her bed, and saw that both her necklace and her ring were missing. How could she have lost it? That was a family treasure! It had been in her family for centuries, ever since her ancestors migrated out of Polynesia! She clearly remembered putting them in her case. Then one word, only one word, went through her head: _thieves_. She quickly called the police, told them what happened, and waited. When they came, they told her that they would try and find who was responsible during the day, and that she should start getting ready for school.

Blake finally got to school. Really late, but he got there. At recess, there was yet more yelling in the courtyard, so he ran towards it. And saw Akira getting beat up again by Ozzy's gang. But this time, Ozzy's gang weren't holding back. Akira looked like she was about to die. And a strange purple aura was coming from all of the gang's hands. "Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" Blake yelled. However, this time, Ozzy just turned, not saying a word. Then he shot a fireball at Blake. "How the heck did you just do that?" he yelled. Ozzy just stood there and then turned back to Akira, and prepared to deal a fatal blow to the head when suddenly, he and his whole gang just ran. A voice in their heads had told them to not murder Akira, but too finish her off later. Blake and Akira, still both lying on the ground, both fell unconscious, and doctors evacuated both of them to hospital.

Both teenagers lay in some hospital beds, staring at the white ceiling. Akira was pondering over why Ozzy hated her so much, but Blake was thinking about Ozzy and the purple fireball he shot out of his bare hands. Suddenly, Blake noticed a light emitting from his left hand. He looked closely at his hand, and saw a symbol, three triangles stacked together to make one larger triangle, glowing. He looked over to see if Akira noticed, but was amazed to see the same thing was happening to her.

**Wow! The adventure is going to begin soon! Wonder what will happen? As always, please R&R. Constructive criticism is good. Flames are bad. Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I got a review! :D People like my story! Thank you invisible_man!**

Blake, Matthew and Akira all sat at one table at recess. Blake knew that Matthew would know something about the Triforce symbols on their hands, and had convinced Akira to come with him. Not that it bothered Akira anyway. As the new girl, she did not yet have any friends.

"OK, so you two have both have pieces of the Triforce. I'm jealous. Those things give you immense power" said Matthew. "Yeah, but didn't you tell me once that this "King of evil" guy would want it? Like, really bad?" Blake said worryingly. "Well, yeah. But maybe we could keep it hidden. No doubt about it, if Ganondorf finds out, he'll kill you both. Maybe the Book of Mudora will help us" Matthew whispered. "The book of Mudora?" both Blake and Akira questioned in union. "Yeah. It's an ancient Hylian text way back from before even the Hero of Time. I hear it's at the museum at the moment. They've got a whole display on Hyrule mythology at the moment. The book of Mudora is there, but its being more guarded that the Queen of England. That thing is worth BILLIONS" said Matthew. "But, we may just be able to get it. We're gonna need a plan".

"My lord! The entire Triforce of Wisdom has been claimed!" said a breathless servant. "WHAT?!" yelled an evil, slightly, angry Ganondorf. "But there is good news sire. While we cannot trace who exactly has the rest of the Triforce, we have discovered that both of them are in their youth". "Excellent. Bring in the group that call themselves the _Melbourne Mads_" Ganondorf said. The servant nodded, left and came back with 10 teenagers. Before Ganondorf could speak, the Twinrova, Koume and Kotake, entered the room and said "These ones will be easy".

**Ok, I know this chapter was very short, but I shortened it so that the "Robbery of the book of Mudora" will take up an entire chapter. I will try to make up for the short chapter with a good update schedule for a week. Thanks for understanding.**

**As usual, please R&R. Constructive criticism is good. Flames are bad. **


	7. Chapter 6

Ok. First off, I'm so sorry for getting this out really late. Secondly, please check out my other story, Super Smash Bros. Ultra!

XXXX

"Ok. What's the plan again?" Blake questioned as he put on his ski mask. It was midnight in Melbourne, and the trio were planning on robbing the museum for the Book Of Mudora. "Ummm... Run in like maniacs, grab the book and run out like maniacs!" Matthew said. Blake sighed. As did Akira. She wasn't really into robbing museums. She was only doing this because she believed the legends that Matthew told her. "3...2...1...RUN!" Matthew yelled. The three began sprinting, raising their home-made shields in case of bullet fire. But no one came out. All was still, even when they smashed several windows to get in. Blake was beginning to think that they would be in and out in a couple of minutes. Blake ran up to the Hylian Mythology

exhibit, only to see that the book wasn't there. "Well, well, well. Look who's here!" a familiar voice taunted.

Blake turned around to see Ozzy and his gang surrounding them. In Ozzy's hands sat the Book of Mudora. "How did you get past the guards?" Blake asked. "Like this" he answered. He then shot a ball of pure dark energy at him. Blake swiftly dodged it. "What do you want the book for?" he questioned. "I don't want it" Ozzy replied. "I'm just collecting this for our lord Ganondorf." Blake gasped. Surely not...

Matthew was looking at the gang, and noticed gems neatly hidden in their ears. "Twinrova? Could it be? Blake! Knock the gems out of their ears!" He yelled at Blake. "Why?" "Just do it!" "Fine! Whatever!" Blake picked up a shard glass at ditched at

one of the gang members, and with expert aim, it knocked the gem out of his ear. He then fell unconscious. "Wow!" Blake thought. "That was perfect shot!" He started throwing the rest of the glass shards at the remaining gang members. Soon, only one remained: Ozzy. He put up a dark forcefield around him. "Get through this!" He yelled. Suddenly, his forcefield disappeared. He tried putting up another one, but he failed. "Lord Ganondorf! I need more of your power!" He begged. While he was distracted, Blake jumped up and booted him in the head, KOing him. He grabbed the book of Mudora and opened it. Suddenly his Triforce started resignating. Akira saw that her Triforce was resignating as well. The trio put two and two together. "Crap" they all said.

Ganondorf smashed through a wall. "Those boys were no match for you it seems." He said. "But can these new beholders of the Triforce beat the unbeatable Ganondorf?" "Hey Matthew. Is this the part where we run like maniacs?" Blake asked. "Yep" The trio sprinted for their lives. Ganondorf just stood there however. "They will not be threats." He said to himself, and teleported back to his base.

The trio were sitting in Blake's bedroom, with Matthew quietly reading the book of Mudora, and Blake attempting to flirt with Akira. "I'm getting bored now. Can I read that book of Pandora thing now?" Blake asked. "It's the book of Mudora, and yes, you can." Matthew replied, handing the book to him. When Blake grabbed the book, a giant blinding flash, well, flashed...

XXXX

Yay! I finally got this chapter out! We are nearly up to the very exciting bit.

As always, R&R! :D


	8. Chapter 7

**Here it is! I've been wanting to write this chapter for a while. Without further ado, I present to you...(hey! That rhymed! :D)... the next chapter.**

The light disappeared, and Matthew and Akira looked up at what was before them. A teenager (around 17)in a green tunic and lots of weapons and gear on him was sitting in the spot where Blake just was, sitting there reading the book of Mudora. "Het Matthew. There's nothing in here but little scribbles" he said. Matthew and Akira just sat there with their jaws hanging. "What?" the green guy asked. He looked down upon himself, and screamed. "Hi... Link" Matthew said.

Ozzy woke up in a museum. He couldn't remember how he got there, or why. The last thing he remembered was going to some evil king's hideout, and then... nothing. He saw a funny man outside. He had a long, pointy nose, whisper white skin and seemed to be talking to himself. "Hang on.." Ozzy thought. "Did he mention Ganondorf?".

"How the #%* did this just happen?!" Blake (Link) asked. "Ummmm... ahh..." Akira just made weird noises. Seeing people turn into knights from legends because of a golden triangle wasn't something she saw every day. "Ummmm... The Triforce of courage... ummm... did something... I guess?" Matthew responded. He himself wasn't to sure of what had happened. "Then does that mean that Akira is Princess Zonda or something?" Link asked. "It's Zelda, and yes. Quite possibly". Link passed the book of Mudora to Akira, but nothing happened. "Hmph. Oh well" Akira said. "Being a legendary princess would've been nice..."

Ozzy followed the strange man through the alleys of Melbourne. It was midnight, so there weren't many people around. Suddenly, the man stopped. He looked around to check if any people were watching him, and didn't see Ozzy. Then, he turned into a painting on the wall, and slid through a purple-ish crack in the wall that Ozzy didn't notice before. Ozzy really wanted to follow him. "Maybe I have a tiny bit of Ganondorf's power left?" he thought. He sprinted towards the wall and...

XXXX

**Link between Worlds weaves it's way into the story! Great game by the way.**

**Please be sure to check out my other story, Super Smash Bros. Ultra!**

**As per usual, please R&R! :D**


End file.
